


Guardian Angel

by robynflamebird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Watches Over Dean Winchester, Children, Pre-Apocalypse, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynflamebird/pseuds/robynflamebird
Summary: Castiel has been watching over Dean and Sam since they were kids.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry if this story may not be updated regularly but I usually write fandom stuff when inspiration hits me, so I apologize in advance.

Dean was lost.  
Daddy had taken him to the park earlier, Mommy was cleaning the living room and suggested that Daddy should take him to the park. Daddy grumbled a bit, but he took Dean to the park watching as he ran ahead.  
Arriving at the park, he began playing tag with the other kids…  
“You're it!”  
He laughed, tagging a girl with pigtails before running away cheerfully.  
“You're it!”  
He got tagged by a boy with a dinosaur shirt.  
“You're it!”  
This time he got boy with blue shorts on.  
...until they're parents had taken them away.   
“Mary!”  
“Come on, Joe!”  
“Time for snack, Lily!”  
But then he couldn't find Daddy.  
Their game had wandered into the forest, but after the last girl left. He got lost trying to get back to the park.  
And then he fell down a hill, scraping his knee.  
“Daddy!” He cried, his voice echoing through the forest.  
He sniffled, “I’m lost.”  
He hissed, standing up before looking down at his knee. The wounds was red and bleeding with green stains around it.   
“Mommy will be mad.” He looked around, shying away from the waving branches while shivering from the cold.  
“Hello there.”   
He looked up with a sniffle, frowning at the strange man.  
“Who’re you?” He asked, shying away.  
The forest had grown darker since when he first wandered in and he was starting to get scared but his mommy always told him to never talk with strangers.  
But the strange man didn't seem unfamiliar.  
“My name is Castiel.” He talked in a weird voice  
“Oh, hi cassie! I'm Dean!” He waved, before shivering from the cold.  
It had gotten really dark.  
“Are you cold?” Cassie walked closer, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
He was warm.  
“You're warm!” He exclaimed, holding on tight to his hand, already feeling a lot warmer.  
He ignored the shaking of the trees.  
“The coat is quite warm.” Cassie said, looking down at his weird coat.  
Dean frowned, giggling softly.  
“Silly, I meant you're warm, like your hand.” He emphasized, holding on tighter to Cassie's hand.  
“Oh.” He softly exclaimed, looking at Dean as if he was looking a puzzle.  
“Can you take me home, Cassie?” He asked after a moment of silence, looking up at the tall man.  
“Okay.” Cas said, kneeling down.  
Dean let go of his hand and hugged Cassie around his neck. Cassie looked down at Dean in surprise before holding the boy up and standing back up.  
The boy held tighter, holding close as the two vanished.  
~~~  
Moments later, Dean appeared on his doorstep with his knee healed and his clothes cleaned. He looked around confused, not seeing Cassie, before brightening at the familiar surroundings. He knocked on the door, waiting patiently.  
Moments later, Mommy opened the door.  
“Mommy!” He greeted, running and hugging her as she swooped down with a cry or “Dean!”.  
“I was so worried! What happened?” Mommy started crying, holding him tight.  
He frowned, not wanting mommy to cry.  
“I got lost, but Cas helped me!” He said a Mommy walked further into the house, still holding onto him while she closed the door.  
“Who's Cas?” She asked, worried.  
“He's nice, he found me and healed my knee! I scraped it after falling down a hill but he healed it, so it's gone.” He continued telling her about how great Cas was while she hummed, her calms fading as her boy continued rambling on.  
Unknown to both of them, across the street Castiel watched over his charge unseen.


End file.
